Long handled scrubbers, back brushes, and applicators conventionally have the elongated handle fixed to the brush head, and are made to be used repeatedly. Such devices are unsanitary, an become rapidly unsuitable for the application of lotions, medications, and the like after as few as one application. It would thus be an improvement to the art to provide an applicator consisting of a handle and inexpensive, one-time use inserts which could be disposed of and replaced after each application.